


Amehlo akhe

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Amehlo akhe

Ubheka ingxenye eyodwa yakhe enhle ngokweqiniso; amehlo akhe, futhi ubona ichibi losizi. Uyayibona, uyayazi, futhi uyazibuza ukuthi ngabe nayo iyayibona le nto ekhonjisiwe kweyakhe.

UBrienne uyaqhaqhazela futhi ushaye ihlombe njengoba iminwe kaJaime ixubha izindebe zakhe ezivalekile. Kungukuhleba kokuthintwa kepha ubona sengathi ngeke akwazi ukukuveza. Akajwayele ukuthintwa, hhayi lokhu, ngesisa nesithembiso sokunye okwengeziwe. Uncika, wetsheka izindebe zakhe ngaphambi kokuba zinqamule ukumelana nesihlakala sesihlathi sakhe.

"Brienne," uyaphuma futhi umzimba wakhe uyaqhaqhazela futhi ufikelwa yimizwa yokuphefumula kwakhe esikhunjeni sakhe.

Akwenzeki ngendlela abehlele ngayo, isandla sakhe esisodwa simenza acwengeke futhi athuke njengoba ethuka ngezingubo zakhe. Ufuna ukuthi lesi sikhathi siphelele, uyazi ukuthi uyintombazane, uyazi ukuthi akakaze aphathwe noma amange noma athandwe futhi uJaime ufuna ukumnika lezi zinto nokunye. Uyifanele. Ukufanele lokho ngoba ukuphela kwento enhle ezweni elonakele. Ngokumkhumbuza ukuthi kufanele abe ngubani, ngalokho okufanele abe yikho. Ngokubuyisa ubuyena bakhe beqiniso kuye.

"Damn," athuke njengoba isandla sakhe segolide singena ezingubeni zakhe.

Ucindezela isandla esithuthumela esifubeni sakhe. Inhliziyo yakhe ishaya ngamandla.

"Ngiyekeni," esho futhi abuyele emuva asuse izingubo zakhe.

Uyaqhuma njengoba umoya opholile wasebusuku uqinisa izingono zakhe. Uwela izingalo zakhe phezu kwabo kepha uJaime ubadonsela eceleni.

Uthi: "Ungangifihleli, hhayi kimi."

UBrienne ukhonkotha kancane njengoba izindebe zikaJaime zihamba nje phezulu kwezakhe. Uyenqena ukumqabula; wesaba ukuvuma ukuthi uyamfuna. Uyasaba ukunikela imizwa yakhe kumuntu wesifazane futhi. UCersei wamlimaza, waphula ukuzethemba kwakhe okuyi-m'njira ngendlela yokuthi ngisho nokulahlekelwa yisandla senkemba akakwazanga ukwenza. Uhlala, ubuso bakhe bude buduze nezakhe kodwa amehlo akhe avele angabi namuntu njengoba ingqondo yakhe igijimela kudadewabo. Akasekho manje.

UBrienne ulindile. Ulindela ukwanga kwakhe. Wayelinde impilo yakhe wonke umuntu onjengaye, ukuthi amnakekele futhi amfune, futhi manje usaba ngokushesha ukuthi uJaime useshintshe umqondo wakhe, ukuthi uyabona ukuthi mubi kakhulu, uyenyanya futhi ukuba naye. Umcabango wokwenqatshwa kwakhe manje, ngenkathi emi phambi kwakhe enqunu, ugcwalisa uBrienne ngensongo angakaze azizwe ngayo, noma ngabe ikati laliboshelwe entanyeni yakhe. Kepha ngaphambi kokuba amadolo akhe abhekane nesisindo sosizi bakhe, uJaime uxubha okwedlule bese izindebe zakhe ekugcineni zixubha kuye. Ubashiyela lapho, ecindezela ngobumnene kakhulu emlonyeni wakhe, umhlangano olula wabantu ababili nokho osasho lukhulu.

UBrienne uyakhala futhi, aqonde ezindebeni zikaJaime. Uyamgwinya ukukhala, ayicindezele ngokucindezela okuningi okuvela emlonyeni wakhe. Kumnika ukuzethemba okwenele kokuqabula izicubu zakhe ezishubile, izandla zakhe zihamba ziye emhlane kaJaime nasezingalweni zakhe, zimdonsa kuye. Ungena kuye, efisa ukuxhumana, umuzwa wamandla akhe. Kuyamqinisekisa ukuthi kunento yangempela okufanele ibambelele kuyo, uBrienne waseTarth uyiqiniso.

Lapho izindebe zabo zidedelana uyamomotheka bese ethambisa isandla sakhe sobunxele phansi ingalo yakhe. Ubuka njengoba isikhumba sakhe sigcwala amagagasi asambe.

"Uyabanda noma unovalo nje?" uyambuza.

"Kancane sobabili," uphendula ngokweqiniso, ehlisa amehlo akhe emhlabathini njengoba elinye ibhulashi ligqama ezihlathini zakhe.

Uphakamisa isilevu sakhe bese wamanga ubuso bakhe obungenamakhanda. Kungukuqabula okuthambile okuhamba kancane okubonakala sengathi kuhlala ikhulu leminyaka. Ulimi lukaJaime luhlukanisa izindebe zakhe ngokucophelela ukuze lunambithe. Uyakhala futhi amnamathele, edonsa esiqongweni samabhuleki kaJaime, amphonse okhalweni. Uyabubula njengoba i-pelvis yakhe ixhumana nabakwaBrienne ngaphambi kokubuyela emuva.

Uyamsiza aphakamise ingubo yakhe phezu kwekhanda lakhe futhi abuke njengoba umzimba wakhe uvezwa kuye. Ucabanga ukubuyela kubhavu ababehlanganyela. Wayemuhle ngalesosikhathi kepha emncane, umzimba wakhe wawubuthakathaka ngokuvalelwa kanye nomkhuhlane. Umzimba wakhe uqinile manje, izicubu ezisezandleni zakhe ziyaguquguquka njengoba ephonsa ihembe lakhe ekhoneni. UBrienne uthola injabulo njengoba ebuka. Kuhle ukuba nendoda enamandla kunaye.

UBrienne welula isandla sakhe futhi wabeka intende yakhe phezu kwenhliziyo yakhe futhi. Uyakwazi ukuzwa ukushaywa okuqinile okuqala ukushesha njengoba umlomo wakhe uxhumana nesikhumba sakhe. Uqabula intamo yakhe, agijime ngesinye isandla phezu kwesisu sakhe somsipha; ubamba isandla sakhe, alula iminwe yakhe naye ngaphambi kokufaka noma yini ephansi.

"Hhayi ngokushesha, wench enomhobholo," uphendula, "Konke kusikhathi esifanele."

Uyabukeka futhi avele ahlekise ngokudlala ngaphambi kokuthatha izindebe zakhe kuye. Kulokhu ulimi lwayo iBrienne luphuma, lugingqika phezu kwamazinyo alo futhi lungene emlonyeni wakhe. Unambitha okumnandi futhi olambile futhi uJaime ukhula kanzima ngayo yonke imishini yokushisekela umzimba wakhe.

Baqabulana manje ngaphambi kokuba bahambe, bephefumulela phezulu njengoba uBrienne ephumuza ikhanda lakhe ehlombe, ehogela iphunga lakhe. Ulinde okunye futhi azibuze ukuthi ngabe kulindeleke yini ukuthi enze okuthile.

"Mina," eqala ngaphambi kokuwohloka.

"Yebo?" uyabuza.

Uqinisa umlenze wakhe, umbheke ngonyawo olukhulu, izandla zakhe ezingaziwa zithuthumela ebumnyameni.

"Mina," eqala futhi, "ngifuna ukukujabulisa kepha angazi kanjani."

Ukuvuma kwakhe ukuhanjwa ngenhla kwehleba kepha uyamuzwa futhi uyaqonda. Ugijimisa iminwe yakhe ngezinwele zakhe ezinemibala egqokile bese ebavumela ukuba bahle behle intamo yakhe, nxazonke zamabele akhe angedlula nje izingono ezipinki esifubeni esiflethe. Baphendula ngokuthintwa kwakhe, beqinisisa ngisho nangokwengeziwe, bezwa umlomo kaJaime kubo. Unaka futhi athathe omunye, afake amazinyo akhe ngaphesheya kwenyama ebuthaka. UBrienne uyakhala, egebha izipikili ekhanda lakhe legolide futhi ulibuyisela emuva. Isandla sakhe sobunxele sehlela ezinweleni ezifundweni zakhe, sishiya izindebe zakhe zocansi ezivuvukayo bese sizifaka emanzini.

Ufuna kakhulu ukuwela kuyena kepha ahluleke ukwesaba ukumzwisa ubuhlungu, azi ukuthi usengozini. Ngakho-ke esikhundleni salokho uyalinda, alale phansi ngobumnene phezu kwengubo yezifundo, ichopho leqhude lakhe lapho livulwa. Uncike esiqwini sesandla sakhe sokudla ukuze isandla sakhe sobunxele sizihudule phakathi kwabo, iminwe yabo imhlikihla ngentambo eshintshana ngokushintshana okuncane kwewashi. UBrienne uvala amehlo akhe aqinise, i-orgasm yakhe yakheka kancane kepha akaqondi. Konke akwaziyo ukungezwani okukhula emgodini wesisu sakhe. Uyalwa nayo, ukuphefumula kwakhe kusebenze futhi amazinyo akhe acwebile.

"Kulungile Brienne," uJaime umtshela futhi atshale izithambiso ezithambile, ezimanzi ngaphesheya kwithambo lakhe, "Kufanele uzizwe kanjena. Kulungile ukuyeka."

Ukhipha umsindo kanye nomoya njengoba umoya wakhe ufinyelela kuye. Imilenze yakhe yasakazeka ngokungathandi lapho ebamba ihlombe likaJaime, emdonsa phansi esifubeni sakhe. Ungena kuye kancane; izwa yonke inch yeqhude lakhe njengoba ilwa nentombazane yakhe. Uqina ngokugwazwa kokuqala kobuhlungu, izinwe zakhe zigaya ngokujulile enyameni yakhe. Uyoshiya imihuzuko, uyakholelwa, kepha uJaime akanandaba. Uzizwa emuhle kakhulu, eqinile, emanzi futhi evutha kangangokuba konke angacabanga ngakho. Ucindezela ibunzi lakhe kuye futhi bahlala ngaleyondlela isikhathi eside, bajoyina kodwa bengashukumi, amehlo akhe aluhlaza agxile kwabamnyama njengalokhu abajwayela ukuxhumana.

Ngubani ongasho ukuthi iBrienne yaseTarth ayiyinhle ngempela ngalesi sikhathi? Amehlo akhe acwebezela kanye nokukhanya kokuhlangana kwabo kwenza isikhumba sakhe sikhanye ekukhanyeni kwenyanga. UJaime uyabubula futhi abeke ikhanda lakhe entobeni yentamo yakhe njengoba eqala ukumngena futhi ephuma kuye, akha isivinini njengoba bejaha ukuyogijima. Umdlisa kanzima manje, akhohlwe ubumnene aqala ngabo njengoba uBrienne ekhala futhi ezama ukuthola isigqi sakhe. Uhlangana ngokukhulu ukuhlangana naye. Uyamqinisa, abeke isandla sakhe okhalweni futhi amqondise, embonisa ukuthi angahamba kanjani naye ukuze abajabulise bobabili.

Uyakhala futhi, ukukhululwa sekusondele kakhulu manje. Ubeka ikhanda lakhe phansi kuye, alume izindebe zomlomo wakhe ngaphambi kokuklabalasa phansi umphimbo wakhe.

"Sprinta imilenze yakho ebanzi," ebhulukaza.

Udinga ukujula ukuze akwazi ukusondela emadolweni, enwebise imilenze yakhe ukuze akwazi ukuwela ngaphakathi. Igazi lentombi yakhe libhajwe ngaphakathi kwamathanga akhe njengoba ebheka lapho imizimba yabo ihlangana khona.

"Brienne," uyakhala ngaphambi kokubuyela kuye futhi azichithe ngaphakathi kuye. Uzigoqa eduze kwakhe, egibela imidwebo yabo, elinde ukuthula okuzolandela.

"Jaime," ububula ngokudabukisa, izinyembezi zibuyela kuye.

"Ngiyazi uBrienne, ngiyazi," esho edonsa isidumbu sakhe esakhe.

Uphumulela ikhanda lakhe esifubeni sakhe ngendlela abejwayele ukuyenza ngayo uCersei. Kuhluka kanjani lokhu. Kwakungekho ukwesaba emuva ngaleso sikhathi, wayeqiniseka ngaye nangekusasa nokuthi konke kwakungamanga. Uqabula ikhanda lekhanda likaBrienne futhi uzama ukuthola leyo ndoda eyi-cocky, eyimfihlo futhi.

"Sizothola indlela yokwenza izinto zilunge. Sizothola iSansa Stark senze konke kuhambe kahle."

Kepha konke angakwenza ukubambelela kuye njengoba bobabili bethuthumela ngokungabaza ebumnyameni.


End file.
